A technique has been known in which a physical computer provides a virtual computer such as a LPAR (Logical Partition) and a VM (Virtual Machine).
PTL1 describes a technique in which a physical server establishes a plurality of LPARs, a management server identifies, when the physical server fails, an LPAR affected by the failure, and performs a failover of the identified LPAR only, so that implementation of the other LPARs can be continued.